


Replacement

by Polish_Amber



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e06 High Seas, Friendship, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polish_Amber/pseuds/Polish_Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Stan Burley thinks about the man that replaced his spot as Gibbs' Senior Field Agent. </p>
<p>A short character study of Anthony DiNozzo, from the point of view of Stan Burley. Set during the episode High Seas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> Written several years ago, so you'll have to forgive me if there are any inconsistencies with later established canon. 
> 
> Reposted from ff.net.

_DiNozzo: Can you imagine working with Gibbs for five years? – High Seas_

* * *

Stan Burley had to admit that one of the things he prided himself on was the fact that he had been the longest lasting agent on Gibbs’ team.

While most barely managed to survive six months, he had managed five years. Five incredibly long, torturous years, yes; but at least he had learned a lot.

But even if it had been an incredibly difficult job, it had also been incredibly rewarding. He was embarrassed to admit how satisfied he had felt the first time Gibbs had called out ‘Stan’ rather than ‘Steve’; or ‘Burley’ rather than ‘Curly’ or ‘Surly’ (now that one had been embarrassing to explain to witnesses).

And then he had to call Gibbs for help during one of the most confusing cases he had ever had. To be perfectly honest, it had been highly embarrassing making the call, but he had put his duty to the Navy first.

So Gibbs had come along with his two new team members. One of them, Stan wasn’t surprised by at all. She had only been on the team for about two or three months and was really like every other new probie that Gibbs had had, except she had a little more experience and the ex-marine actually remembered her name. Although Gibbs always did seem to be better with women then with men: he definitely didn’t get three ex-wives by forgetting their names.

It was the other agent that surprised him – Tony DiNozzo. When Stand asked how long he had been on the team, he was a little surprised at the answer of two years. It would have meant Tony was hired only several months after he himself had resigned.

But the thing was that while two years was definitely longer than most of Gibbs’ agents lasted, it still wasn’t nearly enough time for Gibbs to form any sort of attachment or dependence.

At first he had thought that Gibbs did treat him the same way he had Stan. But then he overheard Kate and Abby both call him by the same names that Gibbs did. Which meant that Gibbs actually knew the kids name. And from the sounds of it, he had never really gotten his name wrong. Gibbs even used his first name. When Stan had been on the team for two years, he didn’t even get called by a name.

Trust wasn’t something that Gibbs gave out easily. So how had DiNozzo managed to get it from the older man so easily? He doubted DiNozzo even knew how much slack Gibbs gave him. Up until his third year at NCIS, Gibbs had still double-checked every scrap of information that he gave the man. With DiNozzo, he just took it at face value, seeming to accept the fact that if DiNozzo had researched it and found something out, then it was right.

Gibbs didn’t even mind when DiNozzo split up to go on his own or when he issued orders. Stan knew very well that if he had ever tried to give an order without being first ordered by Gibbs, then his boss would have kicked his ass. But with DiNozzo, he didn’t even care. It seemed like Gibbs would even let DiNozzo take lead on it if something came up, something which, according to a mention from Abby, had already happened several times. Stan couldn’t help but feel a childish sense of unfairness and jealousy at that fact.

Gibbs would never trust Stan to take the lead on a case. On the rare occasion that Gibbs took a day off that Stan didn’t; Stan and the newbie agent that was assigned to their team had to work cold cases. And then there was the protectiveness Gibbs obviously felt towards his current senior field agent (it was still strange not thinking of himself in that role).

Yes, Gibbs had always been protective of him, but as an agent, out in the field. The way he acted with DiNozzo went beyond ‘I watch your back, you watch mine’. This was plain over-protectiveness. When Kate had been teasing Tony about the short times in his previous jobs, Gibbs had interrupted the conversation and growled for no particular reason as though he wanted to protect DiNozzos feelings, and not just his physical wellbeing.

Alright, so he had to admit that he was jealous. DiNozzo hadn’t put in nearly the amount of time and effort that he had, yet he was still far closer to Gibbs then Stan could ever dream of being. He had actually overheard Gibbs and DiNozzo talking about a time when the younger field agent had stayed at his boss’ place for a few days. Stan had only ever seen Gibbs’ place once, and this random, new, former cop agent just stayed the night as though it were nothing.

What was really ironic was that DiNozzo was jealous of him. It was strange. The ex-cop had to have seen what Gibbs was like with the various probies, newbies, or transfers assigned to his team, but he still didn’t even notice that he was the one who got special treatment.

Stan knew that if Gibbs had to pick between himself and DiNozzo, he’d pick DiNozzo every time. He just wished he knew why. What did DiNozzo have that made him Gibbs’ perfect second, which gave him the ability to read Gibbs’ mind and interpret all of his actions correctly?

What the hell did DiNozzo have that allowed him to so quickly take over Stans spot as Gibbs’ favourite?


End file.
